This invention relates to boilers in more particularly to electric steam boilers wherein water columns flowing between electrodes define a path for steam currents.
One prior art type of electric boiler is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,846 wherein the current flow path between an energized electrode and a neutral electrode is through downwardly directed water jets and a body of water in the lower end of the boiler chamber. In this device, a portion of the current path is through the water reservoir so that it was necessary to electrically insulate the lining of the vessel. Further, the level of the water in the steam generator had to be controlled so that separate steam generating and reservoir chambers were required. Also, water flow to the energized electrode are in planes generally perpendicular to the vessel axis creating a tangential force on the electrodes. Additionally in such prior art devices the number of current carrying water streams from the energized electrode could not be controlled so that compensation for scale build up could not be achieved.